The present invention relates generally to apparatus for assembling contacts in an electrical connector. More particularly, the invention relates to an automated apparatus for loading a plurality of individually fabricated contacts into the contact mounting pockets of a high density, multiple contact connector.
Multi-contact electrical connectors such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,005; 3,902,154; and 3,926,498, have been in commercial use for many years. The widespread use of these connectors in the telecommunications industry has necessitated the development of efficient and low cost methods for their mass production. While such manufacturing techniques have generally been satisfactorily developed, one particularly troublesome aspect of production has been the assembly of the individual contacts within the contact mounting pockets or cavities of the connector. Since the contacts are extremely fragile, assymetrical and not joined together on a continuous carrying strip, handling and insertion of the contacts into the connector pockets is difficult to perform with automated equipment. Accordingly, this step in the fabrication of such connectors has in the past been performed manually or with equipment requiring considerable manual assistance. As a result, the cost of the connectors is increased.
While certain automated equipment has been proposed and used to load contacts in high density, multiple contact connectors, this equipment has generally proved less than satisfactory because of jamming problems or damage to the fragile contacts during the loading operation.